Mixing nozzles have been known and have been in general use. One such device is my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,417 issued Sept. 4, 1962 for Dispensing Apparatus. Prior Art nozzles have been complicated and have required many parts to accomplish the mixing of materials into a liquid stream. The apparatus of the present invention is a mixing nozzle with few parts and simplified construction.
Liquid streams can be used to project liquid and other materials, such as cleaning detergents, to an otherwise almost inaccessible spot. One use for such a projected stream is the cleaning of windows or other surfaces that are beyond convenient reach from a nonhazardous location. For example, in many modern homes and buildings tall or high glass walls are employed. The cleaning of those surfaces from ground level has presented a serious challenge.
Cleaning liquids are not the present limiting factor in accomplishing the desired cleaning. Detergents have been developed and improved that will clean the surfaces if they can be projected to the surfaces and spread with reasonable uniformity along the surface.
The mixing nozzle of the present invention may be used to accomplish the desired projection and spreading from substantial distances away from the surface. Further the mixing nozzle disclosed herein may be used to easily introduce detergents or other cleaning materials into a projected liquid stream. The nozzle is quickly changed from its mixing function to a clear stream projector and with ease.